It Started With A Bench Press
by doorist
Summary: Joint fic written a paragraph at a time in comments to a post over at LJ with the amazing 616poisongirl. Cody catches Randy peeking at him in the gym... but does anything come of it? m/m pairing TOTAL SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**IT STARTED WITH A BENCH PRESS **  
**Starring** Cody/Randy  
**Rating:** This is definitely very NC-17  
**Summary:** Cody catches Randy peeking in the gym, but will anything come of it?  
Joint ficcage written with the incredible 616poisongirl that all stemmed from an innocent perve session over something months ago that turned into a full blown fic, absolutely love writing with her! So all the comments we made in the original post are left in here as that's how the story developed, a comment at a time. Also, if you want to see the video we're talking about, let me know and I'll link you in, ffnet doesn't like outside links.

* * *

hahahahahahahaa yeah...........bb is huge now......Randy has been working him extra hard, long nights in the gym *nods*

yeah totally, can u imagine it!! randy would be so strict, dying to touch but being firm with himself, cos Cody is so eager to please him and tries so hard, he really wants it bad, to be good enough in Randy's eyes.

oh totally......not letting anything go on until the workout was fully over!!!  
Cody all watching him wanting praise but not getting any until he has pushed himself to the limit

yeah and randy wants to praise him, cos he's always impressed with how hard Cody works, but he's a hard task master, he believes in no pain no gain, and Cody is willing to do whatever he's told, cos he knows randy can truly help him so he can wait, he never knows if he'll get praise or just not get shouted at, but sometimes he feels like randy wants to give him more, and one day he does

omfg yes,.......all of this!!! all of this!!!  
lingered looks and touches, maybe Cody sees him looking in the gym mirror

yes!! yes!! cos Randy had already seen Cody in the gym at hard nocks and wanted to really get close to that, cos usually Randy likes to work out alone but he's started to change his mind... yeah Cody catches him in the mirror looking, but Randy doesn't know he saw...

mmm yes, working on a machine behind Cody totally staring at him, Cody sees and totally starts playing up to it, watching Randy get hard and look away

O_o yeah and Cody starts stretching in front of him, bending over and then reaching up high so his shirt rose just enough to show off some tummy, he can see Randy looking in the mirror again and gets cheeky, he faces him and does it again, looking back at him cos Randy looks away again so Cody comes closer saying,

"You've gone quiet, anything wrong?"

and Randy kinda just growls and says, "Did we decide we're finished did we?"

So Cody decides to start bench pressing cos he knows he doesn't have any undies on again and he needs Randy to spot for him and he knows exactly what view Randy will get if Cody tries really really hard…

yes yes yes!!!  
Cody is so on to him........maybe Randy's even blushing slightly, so unlike him. Cody's giggling, turning around and stretching down so his ass is pretty much in Randy's face, then the bench pressing knowing full well that Randy will see everything!!

Randy growling and doubling his efforts and growling as Cody settles down, but then nearly choking when he sees jiggly!

yesssss! and at first jiggly is just being jiggly, which Randy cant take his eyes off anyway, but then Cody notices Randy's miniviper, or one massive gun lol, and jiggly starts getting a little excited too and Randy can't stop staring and just goes all quiet, which he never does, he's usually so vocal and encouraging, so Cody tries soooo hard, really straining so jiggly presses up against his shorts, perfectly outlined, Randy is mesmerised…

oh yeah, Cody's not embarrassed at all, loving Randy's squirming like that.......so maybe he sees Randy watching, Randy has just stopped working out and is just staring at jiggly as he grows and really tents out the shorts.......Cody smirks and asked Randy if he's ok

yeah Cody's all faux concerned, like puts the weights down and comes over real close and puts his hand on Randy's arm, all, "Are you sure you're ok?" and Randy's all O_o and doesn't know what to say so just turns away blushing, barking, "I'm fine!" and gets up off the machine and goes to something far away, leaving Cody staring after him, but Cody pretends to get all concerned,

"What's wrong? Have I done something wrong? Do you want me to go?" to see what Randy says…

oh Cody you naughty boy!!!  
Randy is getting more and more flustered the more Cody pushes things, not letting it go and following Randy as he tries to get away, going to the machines at the far end of the room. But Cody won't let it go, trying not to giggle he makes out like he's really worried. Randy sits down at a machine and Cody comes right up to him practically sticking a half hard jiggly in his face…

yeah and Randy sighs, covering his face with his hands, so Cody puts his hand on Randy's arm and just stays there a minute, saying nothing, looking at Randy's straining bulge twitch at the touch, so he just rubs gently on his arm and just says, "Ok, I'll go, I'll just leave you to it, but if you need to talk about anything...' and he backs away and heads over to warm down, Randy staring after him longingly

O_o  
Randy just sits there for ages watching Cody warm down and stretch, his mind racing and his cock harder than ever, he's got no idea what to do because he's never felt like this over any other guy, but as usual he decides to just go with his instinct and heads over to Cody, mini viper tenting his shorts…

yeah and Cody just looks up at him through his lashes, saying nothing at first just continuing to stretch, and Randy sits down, Cody asks if he did something wrong, Randy shakes his head and starts stretching, Cody decides to let Randy know he's seen the miniviper and just stares at it, trying hard to keep the smirk from playing round the corners of his mouth, Randy sees him staring at it and blushes more but sets his jaw firmly, just growls out,

"And? so what?! not like it's never happened to you before so don't even say it!"

Cody's all, "Say what?!" acting innocent,

and Randy's all, "Whatever cheeky shit remark you were planning there!" and Cody's all, "No I wasn't! I was just thinking how big you are, wondering what you look like under there..."

and Randy's all O_O

mmm yes  
Randy's defences are totally up and he's just snapping at Cody, looking away until Cody says that and he just stops, looking up at him, eyes wide.  
Cody giggles and starts to stretch again, this time right in front of Randy, he stretches right up so his tshirt lifts and Randy gets an eye full of abs, before he even knows what he's doing Randy reaches out and strokes Cody's abs tentatively.....Cody groans and grabbing Randy hand he whispers, "We're going to have to do something about this Randy…"

fuckity fuck yes :D  
and Randy can't look at him but doesn't pull his hand away, "About what?" he breathes, and in response Cody just runs his hand covering Randy's further under his shirt, over the firm smooth hot skin, letting him feel the defined muscles and then takes his hand away and Randy leaves his there, hesitant at first but can't tear his eyes away from his fingers trailing over the solid abs, and Cody groans and leans into the touch, not pushing anything just letting Randy do what he wants, but the noise escaping his mouth goes straight to Randy's cock, and the way Cody's eyes flutter closed and he leans his head back and groans again, and now Randy cant tear his eyes away from the soft lips, that delicious looking mouth, and suddenly Cody opens his eyes and they're staring at each other through hooded lids and Randy's breath hitches at the intensity in those bright blue eyes and he freezes…

oh my fucking fuck, you just killed me dead with this......totally dead!!!!

They're just still for what feels like forever, Cody staring down, Randy staring up.......so much passion and fire dancing in their eyes. Randy's hand never leaves Cody's abs, in fact he starts to stroke gently, spurred on by Cody's breathy little noises, getting bolder he brings his other hand up too, grabbing Cody around his waist under his shirt he drags him forward forcefully until Cody is stood in between Randy's spread legs. Still staring at each other Randy lifts Cody's tshirt and begins tracing the carved abs, dipping into every dent…

and omg what if someone came in right then???! They'd jump apart so damn fast and be all back to reality, backs to whoever entered to hide their straining bulges, and Cody just turns and heads for the showers, turning to look back over his shoulder at Randy who is staring after him his eyes full of disappointment, lust, and shock at what he was doing, he pretends to finish stretching and then follows. Cody's already in the water and brazenly doesn't mind showing off his body, Randy is embarrassed and tries not to look but his eyes have other ideas, they're both real quick and grab their bags and practically sprint from the building, but when they get back to the hotel they have to act cool, in the lift, they both press their separate floors, but just before the doors open to Cody's he leans in and presses his lips to Randy's real slow and longing, and breathes, "I'm in room 602," just before the doors ping open and he walks away without looking back and Randy stares after him, his mind reeling and his lips tingling…

*wibble* actual wibble!!!! fuck!!!

yeah and Cody minces off down the corridor smiling to himself, Randy watching intently as the doors start to close. He slumps back on the lift wall hands over his face and rock hard cock straining against his jeans. He has no idea what to do because he knows that he wants Cody and Cody wants him that much is totally obvious, but he's known Cody all his life and never thought of him like that until recently, he likes the way things are between them and doesn't want to screw up, again.  
He heads back to his room and decides just to leave it, its for the best. He strips down, maybe puts some jogging pants on and pours himself a huge scotch ready to watch some crappy film on the ppv, but as he settles down his mind keeps wandering back to Cody, what happened in the gym, why he's been reacting to Cody like that recently. After a few more scotches all he can think about is what Cody is doing in his room right now, is he in the shower, is he naked, is he asleep? He just has to know. So he gets up, pockets the keycard and wanders shirtless and bare foot down to Cody's room in the middle of the night…

oh holy fuck!!!  
and he practically marches there, all impatient, drumming his fingers on the rail in the lift willing it to hurry up, but when the doors open he rushes out, only to realise what he's doing, and when he finds the door he just stands there looking at it longingly but nervously, wondering what the fuck he's doing??! and he leans his head against it, in desperation, in reluctance at the same time, in lust, in wonder, and he thinks he hears a sound from within, he can hear the tv real quiet, and he strains to listen, to see if he can hear what Cody's doing in there, but he hears nothing except his own breathing, and his mind wanders to what Cody could be doing, just like it did in the room, and he hears the shower come on, then he wonders why when Cody just had one back at the gym, and then he wonders what Cody could've been doing to make him need another shower, and his mind wanders, conjuring up images of Cody inside, spread over the bed, naked, wanton, fisting his cock and moaning Randy's name, spurting forcefully all over his chest and perfect abs as his back arches off the bed. Randy's panting now, head still leaning against the cool metal doorframe, and he's rubbing his own twitching cock through the flimsy material of his sweat pants, and he's not sure now if he conjured up Cody's voice whispering his name or if he really heard it through the door, it was so real in his imagination, he could picture every detail, and he pants into the door, head resting in the crook of his arm...

His mind racing through all the things Cody could have been doing, fixating on the abs because he had his hands on them so recently, seeing Cody fisting his cock hard and fast, scraping his blunt nails down that perfect flesh as he whispers Randy's name over and over and over. Randy's own hand now moving slowly and forcefully over his own straining shaft through the flimsy material, completely lost in his own little world of Cody behind that door, he can hear him, hear him whispering his name, the voice get louder and less sexual until Randy looks up from the door frame frowning to come face to face with a very wet and naked Cody stood right in front of him repeating his name over and over trying to get his attention.  
Randy looks horrified and for a second Cody thinks he's going to bolt so he grabs Randy's arm, "I think you better come in" he hisses as he drags Randy into the room…

aaarrrrrrghhhhhh!!!! OMG!!!! *squeal*

and Randy is fucking mortified but his eyes just widen at Cody's stunning naked dripping body, but before he has time to register anything Cody has him pressed hard and fast up against the wall and is devouring his mouth, hands desperately holding his face, one arm then snaking round the back of Randy's neck, and Randy suddenly finds his own hands roaming all over the soaking skin, frantically trying to feel every single bit, and push Cody even closer to him despite their bodies being flush together, he can feel Cody's rock hard shaft pressing insistently into his thigh, rubbing against his own, the heat radiating out as Cody rocked their hips together, one hand slowly coming down between them feeling Randy's hard body and slipping into the elastic waistband of his pants, quickly moving round to the back to clutch handfuls of arse cheek, moaning his appreciation into Randy's mouth,

"You feel so good Randy...' he took a deep satisfied breath before diving back in for more, finally coming up for air, gasping into each other's mouths.. "I didn't think you were going to come..."

O_O oh fuck

Randy is still totally stunned and can't quite believe how forward Cody is being or just how much he's enjoying this. He's grabbing and kneading at Cody's bare, wet flesh, trying to touch as much of Cody's perfect body as he can get his hands on as he hears Cody whisper those words.

"I wasn't" he replied truthfully, "But I just couldn't stop thinking about you, down here......wondering what you were doing all on your own…"

Suddenly Cody broke away, taking a step back towards the bed, "Do you want to see what I was doing Randy?" Cody whispered, his voice dripping with so much lust it actually made Randy gasp as he took in what Cody had just said.

"W....what?" Randy mumbled out, unable to take his eyes from the gorgeous body in front of him.

"Do you want me to show you?" Cody asked again, a small smirk on his lips as he trailed a finger down his pecs and bumped it across his abs, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, he bit down as he stared right into Randy's steely depths.

Randy's initial instinct was to run, to bolt, to flee, but his eyes and his hands had other ideas, and he found himself backed up against the door but unwilling to go any further, hands desperately trying to find purchase on the doorframe, the cool metal shocking his system as he practically salivated at Cody's now prone form on the bed. He'd walked round the other side, and eyes never leaving Randy's he'd crawled across until he was spread over the length and lowered himself down to rest his head on his arms, tanned skin glowing against the stark white of the sheets.

"I was all by myself... before you came, Randy I was lonely, and you'd got me all worked up, and I was just lying here, just thinking, just lying here like this..."

Randy was mesmerised, couldn't tear his eyes from the way the lithe body was stretched out across the mattress, he took a step closer without even realising what he was doing,

"But.... you're all wet..."

Cody sighed, a desolate sound, one that Randy never wanted to hear again, he sounded so sad... but when he spoke, his voice was low, sultry, dripping with wanton desire,

"I know... I got a bit.... dirty..."

"Dirty?" Randy repeated, his voice getting caught in his throat,

"Yeah... real dirty... I was all alone you see... and I blame you entirely..."  
"Me?!" Randy breathed,

"Yeah... you and your rock hard cock that was in my face in the gym... I just couldn't get it out of my head..."

Randy was mesmerized, he couldn't take his eyes off Cody's beautiful, glistening skin, the way Cody's muscles were rippling under the expanse of tight, tanned skin was driving Randy crazy, he licked his lips, desperate to wetten the now totally dry area.  
"You couldn't stop thinking about me?" Randy asked, taking another small step towards the bed.  
Cody giggled slightly, stretching his whole body out, he put his hands behind his head and smiled at Randy, "Are you surprised Randy?? Don't you remember what happened in the gym??" he whispered quietly, he could see Randy straining to hear, forcing him to take another step forward. "You were so hard for me Randy, I could see through your shorts…" he groaned as he brought one of his arms down to graze a path across his chest, breath hitching as he squeezed at a nipple.

Randy just stared on like a deer caught in headlights, his own hand subconsciously coming up to trace the same path as Cody's across his naked chest

He suddenly realised exactly what it was he was doing, his hand stopping dead in it's tracks then moving as though burned as he took a step back, eyes not knowing where to look, but being brought constantly back to the slick torso below him. Cody groaned, rolling over slightly, the sound going right to Randy's groin as he briefly caught his eye, Cody looking up at him seductively through his lashes as he stretched over towards where Randy stood frozen, his head now inches away from his groin before he flung himself back down on the bed.

"Aw Randy, way to get a man worked up all over again..." Cody practically purred at him as he rolled over onto his side, arching his back as his own hand found its way down to the semi bouncing off the hard stomach muscle, jacking himself slowly a couple of times and groaning again before rolling back onto his belly, conspicuously rutting against the bed clothes as he pretended to adjust himself , "You seem to be doing alot of that lately..." he groaned suggestively again as the soft material rubbed against his skin, looking up again to meet Randy's eyes and smiled cheekily at him, "Felt better when you were the one touching me though, you fucking tease..."

"I........I didn't mean to tease!" Randy choked out, his hands now firmly beside his hips, not moving a muscle, but unable to hide the erection tenting his pants, slowly forming a wet patch through his light grey jogging bottoms.  
"Oh come off it Randal" Cody snapped making Randy jump slightly, "I saw you watching me…" he groaned as he continued to rub himself on the bed, his hand slowly tracing the drips of water as they made their way down his side. "I saw you watching and I saw how hard you got…"

Cody groaned as he rolled onto his back, "Why don't you just give it up? Huh?"  
Taking his now solid shaft in his hand he stared straight at Randy, smirking slightly at the look on Randy's face, he began to stroke himself slowly, "You know Randy.......I could really use a little help with this…" he winked, "…and by the looks of things you could too," he nodded down to Randy's straining groin with a smirk.

Randy blushed deeply, hands subconsciously moving to cover his modesty, "It's a little late for that Randy, dontcha think?" Cody smirked at him again, eyes darting down to the prominent bulge, still languidly stroking himself slowly up and down, loving the way Randy's cock twitched every time he ogled it, "Besides that," he added cheekily, "It's a little, er, big.. to hide, really, isn't it?"

He got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed where Randy still stood, coming up eye level to his crotch and kneeling back on his haunches, inspecting the package closely, Randy could almost feel the heat of his breath ghost over his sensitive length through the material as he talked,

"Hmm, yeah, Randy there's definitely no point in hiding that thing, is there?" he winked, grinning up at him cheekily, yanking down the elastic waisted track pants in one fell swoop. Randy's eyes nearly bulging out of his head as his cock stood proud suddenly mere centimetres in front of Cody's face.

He giggled at Randy's gasp, his face now bright red and he held his breath as he waited to see what Cody would do next. He reached forward to push the increasingly unnecessary sweat pants further down the perfect thighs, letting them drop to the floor, and Cody murmured appreciatively, manoeuvring himself backwards to look Randy up and down, scrutinising every inch of the impeccable flesh.

"So, Randy," Cody reached out for Randy's hand, trailing the long fingers down his chest as he knelt up in front of him, "Tell me what made this happen..." he indicated the straining bulge by pressing his own gently forward, brushing them together as he brought their chests flush, breath warm and inviting behind Randy's ear as he stammered,

"I...I..."

Cody smiled into his neck, "Was it something you liked?"

"Yeah..." Randy groaned as Cody's hands slid down his sides, slipping to the back of his trembling thighs to trail lightly all the way back up,

"Tell me..."

Randy gulped audibly at the feel of Cody's touch on his hypersensitive skin, "You... it was you..."

Cody stilled, his breath hitching at the revelation, "Me?" he whispered, actually surprised for a second that Randy admitted it before he composed himself, pulling back to stare at Randy briefly, needing confirmation. Randy held his breath as he nodded,

"Yeah.. in the gym, I.. I dunno what came over me..." but Cody's lips were on his before he could get another word out, frantically impassioned as he held him close, before scooting backwards, panting heavily as he settled himself against the pillows, only to pause suddenly as he realised Randy hadn't moved from his position at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

Randy looked at him with a predatory gaze of such longing, such desperation, "I...Cody, I..." but still he didn't move, realisation dawning on Cody as a vulnerable look he'd never seen before passed over Randy's face as he finally whispered, "Will you show me what to do?"

Cody's face softened as he let Randy's words sink in and a coy smile spread across his flawless features, raising his hands behind his head and stretching out like a cat Cody almost purred at the thought of what was about to happen. Not like he hadn't ever thought about it, but here he was naked with a very horny Randy Orton, a very horny Randy Orton who had never been with a man.....oh the things Cody was going to show him, do to him, have him do back. He groaned at the thought before dragging himself back to reality when he saw the look of confusion and was that hurt, yes he saw hurt in Randy's eyes.

"Its ok Cody....I understand.....you don't want someone who doesn't know what he's doing." Randy, taking Cody's silence to mean he had changed his mind, held his hands up in apology.  
"Are you kidding me???" Cody giggled, "This is all my Christmas's and birthdays rolled into one........ no, get on this bed right now .......fuck, have I got some things to show you!" He chuckled as he knelt up again grabbling Randy's hand and pulling the still static man onto the bed with him.  
"It's ok Randy, just go with it.....you know what you're doing....its all instinct…" he whispered as he guided the very tense Randy down into his arms. Shifting so Randy was partly under him Cody began to kiss down Randy's neck, soothing him with soft feather light strokes down his arms and waist. Cody groaned, "Fuck Randy.....you're incredible…" he hummed quietly to himself as he worked slowly down Randy's rigid body. Reaching the rock hard abs Cody came to a stop, dipping his tongue in Randy's navel receiving his first giggle of the night, he looked up into those soft grey eyes.

"Tell me more Randy...tell me more about what happened in the gym…" Cody whispered as he peppered Randy's abs with butterfly kisses.

Cody almost torturously slowly began to worship the sizzling hard expanse of flesh below him as he waited for Randy's response, he couldn't believe they were in this situation, that Randy was actually up for this, that he was letting him, it blew Cody's mind, and he had no idea if he'd ever get the chance again so was determined to make the most of it. But as the agonising wait for Randy to say something stretched on, his hand stilled and he looked up, Randy seemed mesmerised, staring at his hand gently resting on the hard muscle of his chest, and before he realised what he was doing he found himself asking Randy if he was sure about this…

The older man coloured, averting his eyes as he realised he'd been caught staring, before looking up to see Cody biting his lip hesitantly as he waited for an answer. Cody willed his suddenly reluctant eyes up to meet Randy's insecure gaze as he took a deep breath, nodding, his hand moving to cover Cody's on his torso as he finally whispered, "In the gym... you were... I couldn't stop... I was watching you... I never noticed before..."

Cody held his breath as he waited for Randy to continue, his long fingers trailing slowly down the taut abdomen, "I didn't know... Cody you make me..." but he didn't continue, his arms suddenly reaching out, his eyes closing as their lips smashed together...

Cody was dragged down on top of Randy's hard body as Randy clung to him, pulling him closer as he deepened the already ferocious kiss, his short nails dragging across Cody's back as he attempted to get even closer. Cody arched into the suddenly rough touch, his mind was racing, this was Randy after all, the man he had lusted over his whole life and a few seconds previously he had thought Randy was about to bolt on him, but now here he was, his own mouth being plundered mercilessly by Randy's hot tongue, he pulled back gasping for air and a little over whelmed.  
"Shit Randy," he gasped, "I......." but he couldn't get the words out as Randy pulled him down again, this kiss softer, but still full of passion and unanswered questions. Cody finally brought his own hands up and cupped Randy's face, he could feel how turned on Randy was, he was pressing his rock hard erection into his thigh, gently rocking up and down subconsciously, obviously completely lost in the kiss.  
Pulling back more forcefully and moving Randy's hands by his sides Cody giggled, finally regaining some composure.

"Well I guess that answers my question then…" he smiled down into Randy's rapidly reddening face. Pressing the whole of his hot body down flush with Randy, Cody leant in brushing his lips over Randy's ear as he whispered, "Damn Randy........we're going to have some fun tonight......I'm going to show you things you've never even_ dreamed_ of." and with a smirk he claimed Randy lips in another searing kiss.

"Have you… ?" Randy murmured breathlessly, breaking the kiss for a mere fraction of a second to look briefly at the young man questioningly before plundering his mouth once more,  
"Have I.. what?" Cody whispered,  
"Doesn't matter..." Randy coloured profusely, holding Cody even closer to him than before, but his elusive response made Cody even more desperate to know,  
"Please? What?"  
"Have you ever _dreamed_... of this? Me... wanted… us?"

Cody stilled for a moment, looking deep into the other man's eyes as he considered his answer. Did he dare tell him it was a nightly fixture in his overactive imagination and his every desire become reality? Did he risk scaring him away before he'd even had a chance to begin? The last thing he wanted was to come across too desperate, too cocky, he didn't know which was worse, but he certainly felt like the cat that got the cream. He noticed the flicker of uncertainty cross Randy's perfect features again as he stared into the perfect blue depths and his answer was provided for him.  
"All the time," he whispered, pulling him back down into a gentle caress, lips softly tracing lines across the tanned flesh, running his hands over the day old stubble, an uncommon sight on Randy but one he found he loved the feel of beneath his fingers, found he loved the way it scraped across his cheek as Randy's lips explored his face, gentle but rough and desperate at the same time.  
"Me too..." Randy breathed into his ear, and Cody was sinking, sinking into the feeling of the strong body wrapping around him, almost unable to believe it wasn't some kind of beautiful dream to be cruelly snatched away at dawn like so many times before.

Cody's breath hitched at Randy's surprising words, sure, he had lusted after Randy since he was old enough to know what it was, night after night spent conjuring up new scenarios for him and his right hand to play out, all involving the dream of finally getting Randy, finally making him his, but he had never for a second thought that Randy would return his feelings, or at least he had never shown any sign of it before.

Randy noticed the change in Cody and pulled him closer, getting a little braver he trailed his hands down Cody's bare back, memorizing every ridge and dent of perfectly toned muscle. Cody tensed and then groaned into the touch, Randy's fingers felt like flames to him and he was rapidly losing control.

"But......" he choked out, mind still stuck on Randy's words of a moment before, "But you never seemed....." he gasped again as Randy's huge hands finally reached his bum, strong fingers tentatively curving around Cody's soft globes.

"What?" Randy asked slightly amused, he has calmed slightly, regained some of his usual composure and was beginning to really enjoy himself, "You mean, I never seemed interested?" He questioned.

"Well yeah…" Cody said, wiggling slightly in Randy's hands, loving the slight growl Randy released as his hard body brushed against Randy's neglected cock.

"Codes, this is difficult for me you know.........I've known you your whole life, you're supposed to be like a brother to me.....I shouldn't be thinking things… like this," His face fell as he whispered the last few words.

Cody looked up, grabbing Randy's chin he ghosted a thumb over Randy's bottom lip, "There's nothing wrong with this Randy!" he growled, the anger in Cody's voice surprising Randy slightly, "Does this feel wrong??" Cody asked, grinding his hard cock down into Randy's groin again, "Tell me Randy........really? Does this feel wrong??"

Randy stared into those icy blue eyes that he loved so much, realising for the first time just how much he wanted this, "Not at all," he whispered after a moment, drawing Cody into a tender kiss, thrusting his own straining groin up to meet Cody's.

They practically devoured each other's mouths for a few moments, hands roaming freely all over each other's bodies, Cody sliding his fingers a teasingly down Randy's defined abs, far enough for Randy's breath to catch in anticipation, only to run them back up every time he got tantalisingly close, before finally taking hold of the now throbbing member as soon as Randy had almost given up hope. He arched his back at the touch, involuntarily bucking further into Cody's hot fist, seeking the touch even more.

"Oh god..." he bit the inside of his lip as Cody started jacking him excruciatingly slowly, smirking down at the way Randy scrunched his eyes closed.

"So.." his smirk increased as Randy flailed beneath him, putty in his expert hands, "I think this satisfactorily proves it then..." he quickened his pace, Randy gasping and now panting with every stroke,

"What? Proves what?"

Cody leant down to claim his lips in a heated kiss, agonisingly prolonging the wait as Randy hung on his every word, his hands coming up to rest along the sides of Cody's face, gently holding him there as he waited with baited breath,

"So how long have you been... interested...?" he punctuated with a squeeze to the swollen head of the seeping cock in his hand,

Randy's eyes opened wide, locking instantly with Cody's inquisitive gaze, before losing his nerve and sighing, closing them again, pulling Cody back in for another devastating kiss, "I dunno..." he murmured, "I just started to... feel it..."

"When?"

Randy shrugged, the casual gesture attempting to mask his actual knowledge of the exact moment he realised, albeit with the benefit of hindsight. But how long it'd been stirring inside him before that he wasn't entirely sure.

"When I saw you again... properly I mean, after all that time ..."

"What time?"

"Off with my shoulder..."

"Really?"

Randy couldn't help a smile play across his lips as he gazed up affectionately into the demanding blue eyes, "You ask too many questions..." he rumbled, not entirely sure himself what the answer was. He knew he'd felt it for quite some time, but actually recognising it for what it was took a little bit longer. Accepting it, that didn't happen until earlier that very night, when the desire finally overwhelmed him.

"Too many questions?"

"Yeah," Randy kissed him again

"Does that mean you just want me to shut up so you can get to the part where you fuck me quicker?"

Randy's eyes nearly flew out of his head as his cheeks flushed, not used to hearing Cody talk like that, "That's.. that's not what I meant..." he stuttered as Cody just smirked at him.

"I know.. but you want to, right?"

Randy just stared up at Cody's smirking face, he had no idea how to answer that question and was totally caught off guard by it, his mouth opened and closed a few times, each time he closed it without saying a word, Cody giggled and stilled his hand, still keeping a firm grip around Randy's more than ample erection.  
"It's an easy question Randy," Cody purred pressing his whole weight down onto Randy and gripping his cock a little bit tighter, "Either you do what to fuck me tonight......." he smiled as he felt Randy's dick jump in his hand at the very mention of the word, "Or you don't." He sighed dramatically and looked away, really laying it on thick.

Randy sat up, easily dragging Cody up the bed with him. He'd seen through Cody's obvious manipulation and realised that not only was he willing to play this game, but he could really get off on it. Putting on his best coy face he fluttered his lashes at Cody, "Why Cody, I couldn't possibly know what you mean..........I think you'll have to show me how its done…" he drawled, really letting his accent come through as he finished the final words.  
Cody grinned a really genuine smile, letting his gap teeth shine through, "Oh Randy, I can show you.......I can show you it all…" he purred as he leant in and claimed Randy's soft lips once more, his hand snaking down between their bodies to take hold of Randy's leaking cock once more as he started to jack him slowly and firmly causing Randy to mew into the kiss. Cody knew by the end of the night he would have Randy seeing stars.

Cody slowly began to worship every inch of skin as he worked his way down the writhing body towards his goal, making sure to 'accidentally' rub against it with his own body every chance he got. He loved the way Randy's back arched at the smallest touch, the way he bucked into him wanting more, wanting _him_. He stroked the length of the muscley thigh, groaning his appreciation, the skin practically sizzling to the touch, hardly able to believe he was actually allowed to.

"You are so fucking hot..." Cody looked up briefly, his best come to bed eyes meeting hooded eyelids as Randy gazed at him in anticipation, "Who's the best blowjob you've ever had?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"I dunno..."

"Me..." Smirking cheekily he squeezed again at the throbbing member already in his hand and in one swift motion took it down the back of his throat.

Randy practically screamed as his ample length fucked the back of the hot willing throat and he bucked uncontrollably into the sensation, the vibrations of Cody chuckling around his girth nearly sending him over the edge before he'd even begun.

"Fuck..." he panted, and Cody smiled to himself, working up a lather in a steady rhythm as he bobbed his head, rolling the taut balls around his hand and pressing in gently to the sensitive patch of skin below them. "FUCK!" Randy screamed again as Cody massaged his head with his tongue before plunging back down, "You're right, you're right..." he panted, eyes glued to the talented mouth.

Suddenly Cody's fingers were demanding entry into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the digits for a moment before Cody took them back, Randy wasn't exactly sure what that was all about, but he had a fair idea a moment later when Cody suddenly jumped up, straddling his hips, and before Randy even had a chance to raise an eyebrow in question, he'd lowered himself down onto the thick cock, plunging Randy inside the hot, tight heat ball deep with a sinful moan.

"Oh my fucking god Cody," Randy yelled out as Cody impaled himself fully on Randy's rock hard length. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.." he panted as Cody stilled in his lap, groaning as he leant forward, Randy's cock sliding slightly out of his practiced hole.  
"Look at me…" Cody demanded.  
Randy slowly opened his screwed shut eyes, gasping as he saw the flush across Cody's face, the lusty desire dancing in those ice blue eyes.  
"Cody...I.....so tight......I've never…" Randy stuttered out, not able to finish a sentence in his head before a new one started, the feelings coursing through him were almost overwhelming.  
Cody giggled, "Yeah I get that a lot," he smirked arrogantly, "I meant what I said Randy, before this nights out you'll be begging me, screaming my name," he said as he slowly lifted himself fully off Randy's dick, reaching backwards he took the swollen member and held it in place, sinking down on the tip just a few inches before pulling off. Setting a painfully slow pace he began to fuck himself with just the tip of Randy's dick, loving the way Randy gasped every time he lowered and attempted to rise up with him every time he pulled back off.

"You never done this before??" he said wiggling his eyebrows down at Randy.  
"Well no......" Randy choked out as Cody clenched his muscles mid sentence  
"Not even with a girl?" the look of disdain on Cody's face almost made Randy giggle if he had been able.  
"Erm......well I guess a little…" Randy continued, "But its never been.......like this…" he gasped again as Cody sank down fully, seating himself fully on Randy's cock once more.  
"Oh there's nothing as good as this Randy," Cody said, punctuating his words with short sharp snaps of his hips.  
Randy blinked a few times, looking up at Cody, was this really his little Cody, was this sinfully sexual being really his cute little Cody? Shaking his head and laughing slightly he finally moved his hands, placing them on Cody's hips as he sank into the soft hotel pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy watched in amazement as Cody worked himself up and down faster and faster, his head thrown back for a moment, panting, groaning breathily, obviously enjoying himself. He slowly opened his eyes again, locking straight on Randy's before leaning forward hungrily to claim his mouth once more, the lust between them so visible that Randy practically gasped as their lips met, the new angle of Cody's body driving his cock in an entirely different way, and Cody seemed to sigh happily into his mouth at the way Randy reacted.

He was taking control for the first time as he bent his knees up to better drive himself into Cody's willing hole, little grunts escaping his mouth every time Randy hit the spot. Randy watched Cody's face, captivated at the way the emotion and feelings played out across his stunning features, and he wondered how it was that he took so long to notice, he powered into him with renewed vigour, making up for lost time, or something like that, overcome with such a passion, loving the way the young man's hands were gripping tight into his shoulders, digging into the skin, he loved the feel of the hard body beneath his fingers, the hard muscle rippling to his touch.

He marvelled at the way Cody's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and his eyes scrunched shut at a particularly deep thrust and a trail of expletives left his lips in a way Randy had never heard him talk before, this was a side to Cody he never knew existed, and one he was desperate to get to know a whole lot better. Suddenly the feeling of wanting him closer overwhelmed Randy and he pulled him right down, chests flush, wrapping his arms tight around his neck as he whispered something incomprehensible into his ear.

Cody sighed happily again as he settled into the crook of Randy's neck, placing soft kisses all along his jaw line, nibbling his way down to the prominent bone protruding along his shoulder, tracing his lips over the faint scar that was still apparent, before biting down gently into the soft flesh. Randy arched off the bed again in ecstasy as the pained pleasure washed over him, "Fuuuuck!" he moaned, pleading for Cody to do it again, which he did, harder, almost in desperation, panting himself as he groaned into Randy's neck as the strong hands pulled him down hard time and time again.

"That's amazing!" Randy ground out, eyes fluttering shut as Cody did it again, licking and sucking the reddening skin, working his way further up Randy's eager exposed neck,

"I've wanted to do that ever since you got back..." he confessed, "You know when you were gone?... I..." he faltered, staring into Randy's eyes again hesitantly, biting his lip nervously as though about to divulge a great secret,

"What?" Randy stilled for a moment in concern,

"I missed you... "

Randy stilled entirely. Reeling from Cody's confession he stared deep into those uncertain blue eyes.  
"I missed you too," he whispered, realising it for the first time. He had actually missed Cody while he was out injured, he had thought about him all the time, about what he was doing back in WWE, he had just never, until now, realised why he had missed him.  
Smiling sweetly, Randy leant forwards and grabbed Cody's bottom lip with his teeth, sucking into his mouth and pulling Cody forwards in the process. Cody giggled, falling forwards he allowed Randy to explore his mouth, slowly and thoroughly.  
"I wanna fuck you," Randy whispered pulling back.

Cody smiled down at him and tensing his muscles again he giggled, "Erm.....Randy I think you already are!" Randy arched up, the feeling of Cody so tight around him was intoxicating, he wondered how he had ever gone so long without it.  
Composing himself he pushed Cody away slightly, his eyes trailing the expanse of hard flesh before him. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he trailed his fingers down Cody's chest loving the way Cody's abs tensed under the touch. "Please Codes......please let me......" his voice trailed off, not able to find the right words.

Suddenly the realisation dawned on Cody, he knew just what Randy was getting at.

"Oh I see…" Cody giggled, "_You_ want to _fuck_ _me…_" Cody let his lisp shine through as he spoke, causing Randy to shiver, there was something so innocent sounding when Cody's lisp was strong, but the words were anything but and that drove Randy wild.  
Cody jumped off Randy's cock, motioning him to get up before he settled back down on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder Cody smirked, "This how you want me??"  
Randy bit his lip and looked away, "Can you......will you lie on your back?" he said quietly, "I wanna see you…"

Cody's smile grew wide as he flipped over and lay on his back, one leg bent on the bed covers, his hands behind his head, purring he whispered, "Is this how you want me Randy??"  
Cody hardly got the words out before Randy was on him, kissing the life out of him, devouring him, overcome with passion suddenly even more than before,

"Yeah, exactly like this..." Randy whispered, pulling back to gaze at the perfect face smiling up at him seductively, stroking his thumb along the flushed brow delicately.  
"So what are you waiting for? Fuck me already..." Cody squirmed below him suggestively, thrusting his hips forward to grind his cock into Randy's belly and reaching down to manoeuvre Randy's still twitching cock into place.

Randy groaned as his swollen head brushed over the puckered entrance, knowing the delights held therein, "Fuck...I love it when you talk to me like that..." he ground out, thrusting inside, feeling Cody pull him forward.  
"Like what?" Cody smirked cheekily, knowing exactly what Randy meant, but loving the sight of the colour rising in his cheeks, loving making him say it,

"You know…"

"Tell me!"  
"Like.. when you tell me to fuck you ..." he whispered, Cody's smirk widening as his thighs found their way over the broad tattooed shoulders, his hips snapping forward to meet Randy as he thrust in deep.  
"Yeah? You like that?! You like it when I tell you what to do?"  
"Yeah," Randy panted, colouring even more, and Cody had never seen him like that, loving the effect he was having.  
"Harder!" he commanded, pulling Randy down so their lips met ferociously, frantic now, needy, the change in angle causing Cody to cry out in pleasure time and time again into Randy's mouth as the rhythmic pounding drove him into a sweaty frenzy.

The erotic noises escaping his sinful mouth were making Randy lose control, mixing with the sound of flesh on flesh as their perfect bodies connected, Randy fell deeper than he ever thought possible at the sensations overcoming him, tightening his hold on the stunning body below him, the feel of the hot, hard flesh like fire on his skin, the sounds falling from Cody's lips intoxicating, he never wanted this moment to end.

"HARDER!" Cody screamed again, arms desperately holding on tight, scrabbling for purchase around the broad shoulders, fingers digging in. Randy obliged, holding him tightly, one arm cradling his head, the other holding him upright just enough that he could stare into Cody's face, loving the expressions flashing across his features in the throes of passion.  
As he drew nearer, he wanted to see more, he pushed himself onto his knees, hardly missing a beat, pulling Cody's strong thighs over his shoulders again and gripping his hips tight as he set his rhythm, before taking Cody's neglected cock in his large hand, working it in time with his increasingly erratic thrusting.  
"I wanna see you cum..." he offered by way of explanation as Cody regarded him from below, smirking as he understood, his hips now permanently off the bed as his thighs gripped the strong torso and he was almost bent in half.  
"I wanna watch you..." Randy panted, his voice strained now, "I wanna watch you do it Cody... to yourself..." he whispered the last part, smiling when Cody batted his hand away and obliged.

"Like this?" he groaned suggestively, quickly matching Randy's rhythm, not sure how long he could hold on with the strangled cry that left Randy's lips as he continued to pound into his sweet spot perfectly every time.  
"Fuck... fuck..." Randy couldn't take his eyes off the sight, "Don't stop..."

Cody was sweating profusely, the beads glistening on his heaving chest as he kept up pace with Randy. slamming into his willing body over and over, each thrust hitting his sweet spot dead on threatening to send him over the edge,  
"Fuck Randy" Cody panted, "You're amazing.......so big, fuck......so fucking full Randy…" Cody gasped inbetween moans.

Randy growled, smiling down as he dug his fingers harder into Cody's thighs, holding him still as he pounded in over and over. 

"Add a finger!" Cody demanded

"Huh??" Randy looked confused, "Please Randy, add a finger.....in me.....with your cock," he moaned speeding up his hand, thrusting into his tight fist on every back thrust. "I want you to stretch me Randy.......stretch me so I'll feel you in the morning…" he growled, staring straight into Randy's lust filled eyes.

"Oh my fucking god Codes," Randy panted out as he moved a hand down Cody's thigh, feeling the spot where their bodies joined, slowly fingering Cody's already tight flesh, he really wasn't sure Cody could fit anything more in there.  
"Do it!" Cody demanded, ramming up hard into Randy's already frantic thrusts, "Come on Randy......stretch me wide,"

Randy let out a guttural moan, Cody's words almost setting him on fire. Catching Cody's gaze and holding it Randy thrust his finger into Cody along with his dick, he could feel Cody stretching to breaking point as he fucked him with both his cock and his finger. Cody screamed out in pain, his blunt nails digging into Randy's biceps. Within seconds Cody was coming, stream after stream of ropey cum splashing over his own abs and hand.  
Coming down from his mind blowing orgasm slightly, Cody looked up and whispered, "Cum on me Randy.......make me yours,"

Randy's head was spinning now, hot beads of sweat dripping down his glistening back as he came undone at the thought of the thick white ribbons strewn across the tan of Cody's body, marking him, making him his own. He gasped at the realisation that Cody just gave himself to him like that, almost choking at Cody's filthy words, scrambling to get his cock out and into his hand as he lost complete control of himself for the first time in his life, falling forward as his seed spilled out over the top of his hand and landed hot, thick, mixing with Cody's own on his torso.

"Cody... fuck, fuuuuck..." he practically screamed, holding himself up over Cody with one hand as his whole body spasmed and convulsed, his legs like jelly as he was forced to lower himself as they gave way at the same time as his arm, his hand still pumping along with the last thrusts as he milked himself to completion, collapsing, spent, delirious, almost sobbing as his chest heaved and he panted, desperately gasping for air.

Cody giggled at the sight, the mere thought of it being him that made Randy lose control like that causing his heart to beat loud and fast against his ribcage, he was sure Randy could hear it as he rested his head there.

"You okay?!" he giggled, wrapping an arm around him and patting him on the back, Randy opened his eyes, the sight of Cody's cum strewn torso the first thing in his line of vision and he drank in the sight, then lifted his head to quite desperately demand Cody's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," Cody smiled cheekily down at him, and Randy nodded happily, falling back onto the pillows, feeling amazingly content.

"You wore me out," he said, quirking an eye open briefly and raising his eyebrow.

Cody laughed again, "Good!" he exclaimed, "That's exactly what I was aiming for!"  
"Well you delivered." Randy smiled, turning towards him slightly, staring at him for a moment as he drank in the sight before him, "I was wondering..."  
"Hm?"  
"Ah, nah it doesn't matter..."  
"Say it!"  
"Well it was just...."  
"Hmmmm?"  
"You know when you said, you'd dreamed about... us..."  
"Yeah..." Cody leaned up onto one elbow to properly look at him, but Randy had his eyes closed, his arm cushioning his head against the wall and a small smile playing across his lips as though he was thinking about something he liked,  
"Did you mean it?" he opened his eyes, turning his head at the same time to lock instantly with Cody's, looking slightly taken aback to find himself being scrutinised like that and blushed furiously at his clingy sounding question. But Cody's face split into an enormous smile as he realised what he was asking.  
"Of course I did," he said gently, "I've been dreaming about you for fucking years Randy,"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, for about as long as I can remember," he finished, stroking his finger lightly over Randy's sweaty brow. He coyly licked his finger, and they both burst out laughing.  
"Gross!" Randy laughed again, pulling him in for another kiss and holding him there. "So, uh... did you ever dream about us, like... you know… the other way round?" and Cody turned to stare at him in shock, before a broad grin slowly spread out across his face.

Cody propped himself up on his elbow again, turning to face Randy completely,  
"You mean…" he started, glancing down to avert his eyes, even after everything they'd done still feeling a little embarrassed about this, "You mean _me_ fuck _you_?" he barely whispered.  
Randy was still panting, coming down from his amazing post orgasmic high, the sweat still dripping slowly down his brow. He giggled at Cody's coy act, lifting a finger he eased Cody's chin up, forcing him to meet his gaze.  
"Yeah Codes," he giggled, "Did you ever dream about us like that...... you.....fucking _me_?" Licking his lips in the most pornographic way, he trailed a finger down Cody's chest and into the mess they had both just made on the firm tummy. Cody's eyes never left Randy's finger as it slowly traced invisible patterns, mixing their release together.  
"Because damn Cody........from what I just saw it looks like alot of fun," He drew his finger back and tentatively licked it, instantly screwing his face up, both of them bursting out laughing as Randy struggled to get rid of the taste.  
"It's an acquired flavour," Cody giggled, "You'll get used to it," he shot over his shoulder as he got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, re-emerging a few minutes later cleaned up and with a warm wash cloth in his hands. Getting back on to the bed and pulling the covers back exposing the whole of Randy's naked body, he began to slowly clean him up, leaving no inch un-washed.

"Well??" Randy asked as Cody made his way down his body, he couldn't take his eyes from the long slender fingers gently cleaning him, he couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like inside of him, Randy'd had a taste of what Cody could offer and it had blown his mind, now he wanted it all.  
"Well what?" Cody glanced up at him, knowing full well what Randy was talking about.  
"Have you ever dreamed about me? Dreamed about being, _in_ me, Cody?" Randy whispered, stretching out like a cat, folding his arms behind his head. He noticed the shiver run down Cody's back at his words and gaining even more confidence from it he continued,  
"You ever dreamed about your fingers inside me Codes? Ever thought what its like to push that huge cock of yours into my tight, virgin, hole?? Huh??"

That was all Cody could take, he spun round, Randy's words getting right to his core, almost crazing him as he looked down at Randy's perfect body.  
"Oh my fucking god Randy....you've gotta stop talking like that before I have a heart attack!"  
"You still haven't answered my question Codes," Randy giggled as he pulled Cody down into a feverous kiss, pushing his already recovering cock into Cody's thigh.

Cody's brain was incapable of any other thought and his heart hammered madly in his chest, he ground his own very interested cock back in return as he panted into his mouth, "You really wanna know... Randy?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You wanna know..." he emphasised his words with hot kisses up and down Randy's eagerly proffered neck, "If I've ever dreamt… of doing forbidden... sinful... things to you ... of fucking you... of being inside you... so... hard... so... deep... until you screamed my name?"

Randy was panting now, his body trembled at the imagery of the words in tandem with the hot mouth, moving agonisingly slowly over his skin causing goosebumps to break out along the wet trail as Cody blew lightly, continuing his sensual assault,

"Yeah..." he could barely get the word out as a deep guttural moan escaped his parted lips, an invitation to Cody's to join them, eliciting a sound that sent Cody into overdrive, going straight to his groin as he devoured Randy's moans.  
"Tell me..." he pleaded, "Please Cody..."  
"Of course I fucking have," he breathed into Randy's ear, loving the way the breath hitched in his throat as the words penetrated his brain.  
"Yeah...?" he was dying to know, he wanted to know what Cody thought about, about him, about doing to him...  
"All the time baby, all the fucking time..."

"Tell me more..." His back arched as Cody ran his fingers down the sides of the long, hard body, digging his nails in just enough to draw an intoxicating groan from that luscious mouth, lip clamped firmly between his teeth, and Cody almost passed out at the sight, a shiver of anticipation running through his own body.

"You were so hard for me Randy..." he whispered into his belly button as he lapped at the remnants of cum still pooling there, looking up into his eyes enticingly, "and you were so _filthy_,"

He emphasised the last word with a smirk, working his way down lower, hot breath ghosting over the now fully engorged head of Randy's rampant cock, "Fucking begging me, demanding, Randy... so filthy..." the musky aroma of his own body engulfed him as he flicked his tongue over the tip, moaning himself as he kissed the inside of the tanned thigh, automatically spreading for him at the slight touch, "You wanted it so bad... I just had to give it to you..."

His hand stroked languidly down the pulsing cock to rest briefly on the rock solid mound below, "How could I resist that? Huh Randy? How could I resist you, begging me like that...?"

He looked up, straight into the entranced grey eyes glued to his every move with anticipation, unbridled lust dancing in their depths, bursting from every pore of his skin as Cody's hand slid below even further, to slide slowly, cheekily, down towards his puckering entrance...

Raising up onto his knees, Cody pushed Randy's already wide thighs even further.

"Open up," he hissed with a smirk. Randy complied, stretching himself to the brink, staring up at Cody through hooded lust filled eyes he arched his back, lengthening his whole body and flexing out his pecs and abs groaning at the look of desire in Cody's eyes as he writhed on the soft cotton bed sheets.

"Mmmmmm......Codes, I like you forceful like this," he growled, a hand coming up to absently tweek at his own nipple. "Please Cody.....don't stop…" he practically cooed with a seductive wink.

Cody stared in awe at the beautiful sexual creature beneath him, so wanton and willing, he truly couldn't believe after all these years of fantasizing about this it was finally happening and it was so much better that anything his subconscious could come up with in his dreams. Shaking himself out of his almost daze he grinned, scraping his nails slowly up Randy's thigh, dipping down to suck and nip at Randy's navel as his fingers finally made their way down passed his balls and began to circle at his virgin hole, just pressing gently as he licked round the bass of Randy's straining cock.

"I love it when you beg Randy," Cody murmured, eyes peering up seductively above Randy's balls as he sucked first one into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, then releasing it slowly, his hot breath lightly ghosting over the wet flesh before drawing the other in immediately in for the same treatment.

Randy could barely form any words at all as he stared at the sight between his legs as Cody took his cock down his throat again, letting the excess saliva drip down to pool in his hand below. The same hand took over where the hot mouth left off as Cody's eyes met his again before turning their attention back to the bucking hips in front of him,

"Beg me Randy," he whispered, lips running over the mound of his balls to stop below as his other hand forced Randy's thick thigh towards his chest, granting him access as he licked a hot, wet strip all the way up his exposed inner sanctum.

Randy moaned incoherently, literally holding his breath at the action, his knuckles white as he clasped his knees to his chest in anticipation, "Ohmygod... please Cody..." he begged, "Please..."

"Please what?" Cody wondered, lifting his face to watch Randy for a moment right as he was about to take another long swipe with his tongue,

"Mmmmhhh no... please... don't stop..."

Cody swooned a little at the sound of Randy's deep velvet voice begging him and delved back in with renewed vigour, tongue running eagerly around the puckering skin, licking and sucking messily before plundering the hot hole deeply with his tongue, working it in and out faster and faster until Randy, going from completely still only seconds before, was a writhing mess below him.

"Fuck me... please... Cody..." he panted between gasps

"All in good time baby... all in good time," Cody smiled down before burying his face back into Randy's tight heat, slurping and probing deep into Randy with his thick tongue. He was mystified with the beautiful creature writhing and panting beneath him, only in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Randy would let him do something so intimate, so utterly sinful to him.

Cody took a deep breath as he gripped Randy's dripping cock with his hand just teasing the tip with his thumb, he was going to take his time with this, he was going to make this the best night of Randy's life, before the night was over he was going to have Randy seeing stars and screaming his name..... all this he was positive of and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Cody took a few quick licks of Randy's bulging tip, groaning as the flavours exploded on his tongue, every one committed to memory for ever.

"Tell me what you want Randy," he purred, slipping his saliva soaked fingers below Randy's tight balls to tease very slightly at the slick entrance.  
"Tell me…" Cody demanded, punctuating his words with a gentle push against Randy's tight virgin hole,  
"P...please Cody.......I need you,"  
"Need me? To do what Randal?" Cody cooed, loving the sudden power he had over the older man, "What happens next baby?? Huh??"  
"Fuck Cody," Randy hissed, "Your fingers......please.....I need them in me......now…" he panted trying to push himself down on to Cody's waiting fingers.

Cody giggled at the sight of Randy desperately trying in vain to fuck himself on his fingers, and he teasingly ran them up and down a few more times, putting a little bit more pressure on the quivering entrance every time he ran over it, the way Randy's breath hitched and choked driving him on even more, before finally sliding one finger easily all the way in to the second knuckle.

Feeling Randy clenching tight around him, trying to draw him in further, clutching at the bedclothes, he bucked at the sight a little himself as he watched, his hips with a life of their own, knowing what would eventually be coming and wanting it sooner.

He slowly slid his finger all the way in, moving it in circles to get Randy used to the feeling of being invaded, his lips back at the entrance slurping around the stretching hole as he slid out, before going back in almost straight away with two fingers, easing them in fast as far as the first knuckle then all the way back out, before steadily faster working them back in to the hilt.

Randy was bucking into his fist as he attempted to impale himself further, his eyes scrunched shut, and Cody was entranced,

"Look at me Randy," he commanded, sliding a third finger in all the way with no warning.

Randy's eyes shot open, those grey blue pools alive, positively dancing with pained pleasure, a sight that literally took Cody's breath away. He gasped as their eyes locked, the electricity practically flowing between them as Cody eased his three full long fingers slowly back out before diving straight back in pressing and stretching at the spongy smooth flesh, completely captivated at how Randy rippled and constricted around his fingers.  
"Randy.....concentrate on me.....just on me......it will get better, it will get so much better," he cooed seeing the pained look on Randy's face, the furrowed brow and the bottom lips firmly clamped between teeth.

Randy looked down, his hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to relax around Cody's skilful fingers, "Shit Codes........fuck......this is so......intense," he choked out staring straight into Cody's eyes, grounding himself slightly.  
"Sorry.....fuck, its just...damn Randy, you're so damn tight, I've never felt anything like it before........you're driving me crazy," Cody whispered, his gaze never leaving Randy's as he eased back on the pressure to Randy's virgin hole.  
"Just let me......." Cody let his words hang in the air as he curled his middle finger, searching for that little bump deep inside Randy that would make his world explode.

Randy's eyes bulged out of his head for a moment as his back arched off the bed, his whole body frozen as if he wasn't sure whether he was meant to laugh or cry. All he was capable of was crashing back onto the mattress, legs flailing as he gasped for air. Cody smiled, still for a fraction of a second before repeating the action, harder, longer, watching Randy come undone as he experienced something he never even knew existed,

"Cody... Cody..." he panted, thrashing his entire body as he struggled to control himself. But Cody just smiled even wider, his fingers continuing their slow drive in and out, right on target every time as he leaned forward, waiting for the right moment, just as Randy was starting to calm down, to take his cock right to the back of his throat in one swift motion once more.

Randy's back was off the mattress in a split second, his fingers fisting into Cody's short hair as Cody easily took the whole of Randy's thick cock into his throat.

"Fuck Cody!" Randy yelled, "Fuck....please, stop! Oh god no, don't stop…"

Randy didn't know what to do, his whole body was shuddering in pure pleasure, he had never felt this way before, he couldn't believe that Cody, his Cody, could be so spectacular, and as Cody gurgled around Randy's straining cock a stray tear leaked from Randy's eye and down his sweaty flushed cheek.

Cody stilled instantly, slowly he eased off Randy's cock. "Randy? Baby? Are you ok?? Did I hurt you......I'm so sorry," the concern was evident in Cody's tone.

"Fuck.....no.....I'm fine," Randy panted, trying to push his cock back into Cody's practiced mouth, "Its just....well.....you're incredible," he gasped, his flush cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.  
Cody positively beamed down at Randy's words, "Oh you haven't seen anything yet," he quipped as he pushed down on Randy's sweet spot again.

As Randy lost control again he was grasping desperately for Cody below him, trying to pull him off his cock, Cody wondering what he was doing until he made sense of the garbled words, "Please... Cody... I need you, here...please..."

Realising what Randy wanted, he withdrew his fingers slowly and climbed erotically back up the heaving body, only for Randy to practically accost him, devouring his mouth urgently and violently, the need in him so intense as he panted into his mouth and their tongues wrestled for dominance,

"Please... do it, I need it Cody, I want you so bad..."

"What do you want Randy?" Cody breathed, feeling the thrust of Randy's groin solidly against his thigh, rubbing his own back slowly, teasingly, "Tell me..."

"You..." Randy gasped as Cody bit down on his collar bone again, rutting furiously now against his leg, "I want _you_... please, Cody _please_..."

"What do you want me to do to you Randy?" Cody was panting himself now, the force of Randy's need as he captured his mouth again almost making his head spin with desire,

"Fuck me... for fucks sake, please... _fuck me_..."

The look of desire and desperation in Randy's eyes as he spoke those final words were almost too much for Cody, his dreams were finally coming true and were turning out to be so much more amazing than he could have ever imagined. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, taking a deep breath, inhaling Randy's unique scent. Opening his eyes Cody seated himself firmly in between Randy's huge thighs, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly Cody quickly placed both Randy's long legs over his shoulders and pulling his body down to meet his hips he smiled down, a soft genuine smile that calmed Randy's shot nerves in the sizzling atmosphere,

"You ready?" Cody whispered as he slowly trailed down Randy's sweaty body and once again took hold of his painfully hard cock, stroking gently,

"I didn't realise just how ready I was," Randy grinned.

Cody grinned back, wasting no time in running the slick head of his cock over and over Randy's already clenching hole. "Mmmm, we are eager, aren't we?" he breathed, feeling the muscle attempting to draw him in, "Easy tiger..." he giggled, running his hand faster up and down Randy's straining shaft, holding his cock in place, still, just waiting. As he felt Randy relax each time he ran his hand over his leaking slit, his puckered entrance twitching, he pushed in a little further, letting Randy do all the work in his own time as his body relaxed slowly around his wide girth.

Cody's eyes were fixed to the spot their bodies were slowly joining, their skin sliding together in and out, his fingers drawn to feel where Randy's stretched entrance was accommodating him as he slowly pushed further inside.

"Fuck..." Randy was panting and gasping incoherently one second and holding his breath the next as he impaled himself, the strange sensations taking some getting used to, but blowing his mind at the same time as the incredible feeling of being completely full from the inside out washed over him.

"P..please.." Randy panted as the first few inches of Cody's impressive cock made their way fully into his willing heat, squeezing his eyes shut he attempted to steady his breathing and relax his lower half, feeling a little more of Cody's slick cock easing in. Randy's begging brought Cody out of his daze, ripping his gaze from Randy's stretched quivering hole he looked up, biting his lower lip hard, trying not to come on the spot at the scene above him.

Randy was sprawled out, his entire perfect body on display just for Cody. He raked his eyes all over the expanse of tanned rippling flesh, a soft sheen of sweat causing Randy to glisten ethereallyunder the soft lights. His eyes were scrunched tight shut, handsome face contorted slightly in pleasure and pain, hands fisted in the sheets tight. Cody reached out, tracing the dents of Randy's prominent abs, "Please what Randy?" he murmured, "What do you want?"

Randy slowly opened his eyes, locking those almost silver orbs on Cody, so much desire and passion flowing between them it nearly took Cody's breath away, "Harder," Randy whispered, "Harder Cody! C'mon, please!"

"Yeah?" Cody all but growled, his hips obliging before he'd even ground out the word, barely unable to control himself after holding back so long. His eyes were torn between the stunning view laid out before him, the penetrating wide silver eyes staring into his soul, and the sight of his cock disappearing up to the hilt in the tight, clenching heat.

He gasped as a strangled cry escaped Randy's throat, holding his breath as he watched him throw his head back against the pillows, eyes scrunched tightly closed, tears leaking from the corners as he panted Cody's name over and over, and Cody knew he was hitting the spot, directly on target to blow Randy's mind, make him see stars, make him scream his name. The thought caused a shiver to run through him, goosebumps breaking out all over his body at the image of Randy screaming out his name as he came, and his hips bucked forward uncontrollably and he knew he was close to the edge. Forcing his eyes closed to prolong the inevitable as long as he could he concentrated on the feeling of his slick shaft fully ensheathing itself in and out of the tight heat, and his eyes were drawn back without him even realising, the sight of Randy so wanton and open below him a sight he couldn't deny himself for long. But as he glanced back up, it was the eyes that locked instantly onto his the moment they met that owned his soul.

He gasped as he watched the range of emotions play out behind those beautiful eyes, eyes that were piercing so hard into his own he felt he might pass out with the intensity. "You ok?" he managed to choke out as they continued to move rhythmically, each thrust hitting Randy's sweet spot dead on sending waves of pleasure through them both. He gripped Randy's thighs tight, breathing deep, trying to block out some of the pleasure, quell some of the coilling in his belly signalling his rapidly aproaching release. "I......god yes," Randy all but sobbed as Cody powered back into his willing body, "You feel......incredible....Cody…"  
Every muscle in Randy's body was tensed, Cody could see them rippling and straining under the silky, sweat soaked skin, every movement sent him spiraling closer and closer to the edge as Randy moaned and writhed beneath him. Sitting up slightly Randy pulled Cody down into a sloppy, teeth shattering kiss.

"Fuck Cody....oh my fucking god Cody…" Randy whispered over and over as Cody nipped and kissed his way down Randy's neck. Cody felt Randy shift under him and a hand snake its way between their bodies, slowly fingering the stretched skin where their bodies became one, the moan that escaped Randy's pouting lips as he explored their coupling was like honey to Cody and before he knew it he was falling hard into the most intense orgasm of his life.

Randy watched wide eyed holding his breath as Cody's body went into overdrive above him, the most intoxicating sight he'd ever seen in his life, feeling his hips driving harder, faster, so deep inside of him, once, twice, hitting the spot with such intensity, then jackhammering madly as Cody cried out, arms tense and trembling, literally shaking as he flung his head back, eyes tight shut, holding his breath as the feeling came crashing up from the very depths of his body, thrusting wildly and spasming out of control.

It was too much for Randy, gasping for air himself at the sight alone, and he felt himself lose control at the vision of Cody lost in the throes of passion above him, and he found himself pushed over the edge in turn as the hot body collapsed on top of him trembling arms finally giving way. He clutched him close, desperately holding him firm to his chest as his own hips bucked uncontrollably, spurting furiously as his cock milked itself dry, trapped firm between their sweaty torsos.

Forcing himself almost off the bed as he thrashed about, he clenched violently around Cody's ample girth like a man posessed, the feeling like nothing on earth he'd ever experienced before, his legs like jelly, brain incapable of any thought whatsoever.

So lost he was in the feelings filling his loins he was completely oblivious to his strangled cry, muffled into the crook of Cody's neck as he repeated his name over and over, fingers clutching so hard into his skin he was sure to mark the tanned back with numerous bruises, literally seeing stars behind his eyelids.

Feeling lips frantically devouring his own, needy and passionate, whispering his name, fingers holding their faces together desperately, resting their foreheads together as their breathing slowly subsided, he opened his eyes, not even realising they'd been closed, as they locked on a sea of questioning blue.

Cody brought a shaky hand up to Randy's cheek, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow as they panted, breathing into each other, clinging desperately to one another as the after shocks from their incredible orgasms wracked their exausted bodies.  
"Are you ok Randy?" Cody whispered almost silently, not wanting to break the calm and satisfied spell that seemed to have fallen over them. Randy pulled back slightly still trying to steady his racing heart and focus on Cody's sparkling orbs.  
"I'm...I'm incredible Codes," he giggled, pulling Cody back into his sweaty chest.  
Cody smiled a toothy grin muffled in the crook of Randy's neck, "Good...I mean, I didnt hurt you, it was ok......wasnt it??"  
The apprehensive tone in Cody's voice took Randy by surprise, as far as he was concerned he had just had the most amazing and mind altering experience of his life and it was all because of Cody, his mind raced as he thought for the first time about the events of the past few hours. Seeing Cody in the gym, the first realisation that he wanted him, the panic and confusion all the way through to the incredible clarity that he was experiencing now. Sighing contentedly he rolled them over so they were laid side by side, entwining his legs with Cody's he wrapped his strong arms round him once more.  
"Cody, I'm so good right now I dont even have the words for it........I'm exausted and sticking and thoroughly spent, but I couldnt be happier," he whispered into Cody's sweat soaked hair.  
"I was just worried you know? Worried that maybe it had all been too much…"  
"I'm not going to lie Codes, it's all pretty intense.......but I wouldn't change tonight for the world." Randy said, not used to the insecurity in Cody's voice.

"See, I told you I was gonna make you scream my name…" Cody whispered throatily, smirking at Randy cheekily through hooded eyes,

"You sure did, and it was fucking incredible…"

"Yeah? So does that mean you might fancy a rematch sometime?" Cody waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a cheeky smirk gracing his face as he curled in contentedly, feeling thoroughly sated, and more than satisfied at Randy's answer.

"How about first thing tomorrow morning?!" Randy's eyebrows waggled suggestively in return, kissing him again as he reached over and turned out the lamp on the bedside table, snuggling in comfortably, suddenly exhausted.

"Oh really?!" Cody couldn't have stopped the excitement in his voice no matter how hard he tried,

"Really,"

"So that means you're not gonna run out on me and mysteriously have disappeared by morning then?"

"Uh, nooo, not unless you want me to go? I mean, I don't really know how you... usually play this..."

"Randy," Cody laughed, "I've spent so fucking long dreaming about having you in my bed, that there's no chance in hell I'm letting you out of it now that I've finally got you here!"

"Aw, so sweet of you, well in that case," Randy smiled into his neck again, kissing gently, "It's a date..." 


End file.
